<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giving In by juminswhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582106">Giving In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore'>juminswhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen fluff that turned into smut<br/>-what more can I say?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zen | Ryu Hyun &amp; Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader, zen x mc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zen sat on the couch, the tv playing a movie he wasn’t paying attention to, his eyes watching the young woman in the kitchen, her back to him. His head rested against the palm of his hand, his arm propped up on the back of the couch. She clicked off the stove top, the sound of a whistling teapot slowly quieting. Her hair was pinned back loosely out of her face and her smile met his when she turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to give it a few minutes, then we can start dinner,” she said, making her way towards him. She climbed over the side of the couch and sat between him and the armrest, her legs swinging over his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a hard kiss against his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen felt goosebumps course down his arms as her feather-light lips brushed against his skin before she pulled away, her focus turning to the tv. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen switched his eyes to the tv as well, his mind on everything else but the movie. She was so close, so warm, and her innocent kisses brought on anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> innocent thoughts for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’d been nearly two months since she began to stay with him and every day that passed, the harder it became to resist her. She quickly grew comfortable with him; it was hard not to when they shared such a small space together. And not only did this spoil him, but her loving, sweet personality made Zen weak in the arms and legs. All of his romantic wishes were reality now. He could hardly contain himself!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped an arm around her waist loosely, his fingers brushing against her bare side where her shirt had lifted. She leaned an arm on the back of the couch, her fingers burying into her hair. She let out a laugh and poked at Zen’s side. “That tickles,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said before wrapping his arms around her tightly, grabbing her suddenly. “Does it now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zen!” she yelped as he leaned her over the armrest, her hands fumbling to grip his shirt. Her hair hung in loose strands, the sudden flip of her sight caused her to shoot up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled herself up with a tug of his shirt. Zen only tickled her sides, his fingers dancing on her skin </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her cries and giggles only encouraged him, the sounds filling the small home quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She threw a fist at him playfully. “Ouch!” Zen faked. He scooped her back up in his lap, forcing her to curl into his chest. “Your punishment,” he said in a low voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She said, laughing. “How horrible!” she cried dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen held her tightly, his chin resting on the top of her head. He couldn’t help but grin devilishly. Carefully, his fingers inched their way up under her shirt against her bare sides. She squirmed a little, now on high guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” she warned, looking up. Her nose grazed his jaw, his skin soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Zen pulled back to rest his forehead against her, his lips strung up in a smirk. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said as he grabbed her sides. She let out a squeal and instinctively fought back. The two of them fought playfully before she, out of breath, caught his wrists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha,” she said before releasing him. The two of them relaxed, tired from their playfulness, and Zen let his shoulders slump, his eyes on her flushed face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of her, even without an ounce of makeup, fresh clothes, or done hair, still made his heart thump heavily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Growing serious, he lifted a hand to her face, brushing his knuckles against her cheekbone. His lips lifted into a soft smile, their eyes connecting. It still almost felt unreal to have her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falling asleep beside her, slipping his arms around her body, was Zen’s biggest form of comfort. He couldn’t look at her, feel her steady breaths, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> think about the day that was her attempted kidnapping. Looking back on it, it felt like some sort of sick dream; something he’d have read in a script. It was a topic neither of them liked to discuss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, they filled their days with small talk, laughter, and warm embraces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just to hear the sound of her laugh, Zen would do anything. It was more beautiful than any melody. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down just enough to bring his lips to hers, brushing them softly. He felt her fingers curl into the material of his shirt ever so slightly. The littlest, simplest of things she did drove him wild. He felt his heart skip a beat as he felt her lips part, anticipating his kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whispered her name softly, “. . . my baby.” His voice was low and thick, full of love. He pressed his lips to hers carefully, conscious of their every move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tv blurred into white noise, his mind full and foggy. Her fingers spread out against his chest, dragging up and down as he tipped her back, deepening their kiss. Her taste was sweet poison, filling his head full of thoughts of her, his heart racing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand cupped the side of her neck, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair, his other hand finding her waist. He adjusted himself before laying her down into the cushions, flat on her back. He kissed her breathless, finding himself unable to stop. Her hands ran up his chest and around his shoulders, pulling him close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he should pull back, break their kiss and return her upright, but he couldn’t find the will to. How long had it been since he’d kissed someone as passionately as this? He couldn’t recall the last time he’d felt this in love, this desperate, this head-over-heels adoration. He wanted to swallow her up, pull her close and never let go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d fought so hard against his desires, knowing she deserved so much better than his wild ways, but with every playful touch and loving kiss, he felt his heart swell. He wanted nothing more than to make her his. He wanted her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was loved and wanted, that here he was, someone who would kill for her. And he very well would. He’d never forget the amount of emotions he felt kicking open the apartment door, finding her, hopeless and scared, in the arms of a man with nothing but ill intentions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something inside of him shifted that day, changing his perceptions on love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he’d grown a little more protective than he normally would’ve, but he’d also realized how fragile a human life was. At any given moment, he could lose her, or she could lose him. He left for his rehearsals making sure he kissed her a dozen times, held her tightly, and reminded her he loved her. Not a day went by where he didn’t kiss her, hug her, and tell her how much he loved her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Life was too short, too fast, to not be happy. And so, he kissed her. He let her pull him closer, tangling her own fingers in his hair, her legs finding his waist. He let her coax him, urging him to fulfill their every unspoken desire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let him pull her up, lifting her into his arms and take her to the bed they shared. They broke their kisses only briefly, just enough to catch a gasping breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held her as closely as he could, wrapping an arm behind her shoulders, his other hand devilishly exploring the curves of her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hips quickly found hers, moving just enough to make her lift a leg, rubbing it against his waist. He kissed her harder, letting out a groan as she turned her head, prompting him to move down against her neck, bucking her hips slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body rose in temperature as he mouthed her neck, his teeth grazing her skin. She clawed at the back of his shirt, pulling it up and over him. He kissed down to her collarbone, pulling down the collar of her shirt to expose her skin where he bit, kissed, and sucked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dug his hips into her, his hardness brushing against the warm space between her legs. She whined softly, her nails running down the bare skin that was his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he should’ve stopped, asked her if she truly wanted this, persuaded her to wait until she was absolutely sure, but the soft sounds that escaped her lips drove him delirious, wanting nothing more than to make the sound echo off the walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He palmed her breast, letting out an exhausted breath as he lifted up from her abused skin. Her dragged a thumb over her, finding her already hard, pert nipple. She let out a shaky breath as he toyed with the clothed, sensitive part of her breast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen lifted up to kiss her swollen, damp lips once before peeling her shirt off her warm skin. Her chest heaved heavy, tired breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He traced a finger over the soft skin that was her breasts, up and over, down the middle, and against the lining of her bra. Her hair had fallen out of his pinning and had fanned out against the pillow, her watchful eyes shifting between his lust filled ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled down the straps of her bra before she arched up, giving him permission to unlatch it. The sight cleared Zen’s foggy mind long enough for him to swallow thickly. He looked up from her body, finding her eyes, before choking out, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scrunched her eyebrows momentarily before sitting up just enough to press a tender kiss against his lips. “Yes,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen reached behind her to unlatch her bra, tossing it with their other garments. His hand found her bare back before laying her back down, kissing her once more. He brushed her hair back to look down at her chest. He let out a breathless hum as his hand grazed her skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He palmed her bare breast, kissing her softly, consciously, as he touched her. His fingers dared to toy with her now exposed nipple, causing her to gasp into his lips. He pinched and dragged his fingers up and out, testing her. He rubbed her numb, her legs tight against his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved down, breaking their kiss, to latch onto her other breast, his mouth warm and wet. His hand crept its way down her sides to her waistband. He gently pulled down her pants, undoing any buttons that were there, and tossed them away. He lifted up to take his own off, catching sight of her flushed face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed back up to her lips, finding her lips already parting and welcoming. He lifted up from the cocoon of her legs and shifted out, leaving a leg between hers. His hand brushed her face before trailing down to her waist. Her fingers curled, tightening their hold on his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grazed his fingers down between her legs, silently coaxing them to open up further. He rubbed her dampness through the thin cloth of her underwear, making her let out a high-pitched whine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of her hands fell from his hair and onto his back and he pulled her underwear down just slow enough for her to stop him if she so desired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was just as nervous as her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen wasn’t unfamiliar with a woman, but it had been so long since he’d been with someone. And even then, it wasn’t much more than a faint, blurred memory. This, though, the tenderness of the moment was more real than anything he’d ever experienced or imagined. He felt more alive and in love than he ever thought possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zen felt her trust grow as she let him slip a finger into her warmth. She gasped, her head lifted slightly to meet his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He acted quickly, feeling his body rise in temperature even further, the tightness in his underwear growing unbearable. He unknowingly pressed himself against her thigh as he fingered her, feeling her squirm at his very touch. He moved fast, pumping his fingers in and out rhythmically. He felt her tighten against his fingers, her whines and gasps growing, his name falling from her lips repeatedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out selfishly, knowing she was at the tip of her high. His fingers, sticky and wet, went to his lips where he licked them clean. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before leaning to kiss her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted himself out of his underwear, his hardness throbbing and unbearable. He could feel his pulse course through his body, the sound heavy in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He placed himself back between the cradle of her legs. She bent her knees instinctively; shy and almost nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He casted a glance her way, both expressions mirroring one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her swallow before parting her lips, her hands finding the sides of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen was hesitant and slow as he eased himself into her, both of them letting out a shaky breath. He bent an arm for support beside her head, his forehead against hers, as he pushed himself in. She was warm and tight, making him feel lightheaded. Feeling her hips shift, her chest heaving heavy, focused breaths, he waited for her to adjust to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was selfish, and he knew it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen leaned forward as he pulled his hips back before thrusting back into her, quick and fast. The feel of her wrapped around him was more than he could handle. He’d dreamt and fantasized about the very moment dozens of times, but nothing amounted to the real thing. He’d rubbed himself raw enough times to the thought of her, image of her, and sound of her voice, but nothing would compare. She writhed beneath him, his name, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>real name, </span>
  </em>
  <span>escaping her kiss swollen lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thrusted himself into her like his life depended on it, his pace quick and fast, a steady rhythm growing between them. The air filled with the smell of lust, sweat, and sex. The walls bouncing off the sounds of their heavy breaths, strained voices, and colliding bodies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen wasn’t sure how long they went; his hips meeting hers desperately, her nails digging down into his skin, their kisses brief, and their voices mixing. He felt her high come and go, making her cry and her hold on him tighten, but rocked her through. He told her he loved her countless times, refusing to stop even for just a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feel of her was everything and more he’d ever dreamt of, and it meant so much more than he ever thought it would. The warmth of her made him drunk of their love, his mind full of nothing but the sound of her voice repeating his name like a holy prayer, whining between heavy thrusts, pleading him to never stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen went until he felt his high come, making him pushing into her harder, gripping her body still until his knuckles turned white. He felt his release like a tight band finally breaking, releasing his tensed muscles, a heavy groan escaping his lips. He slowed his pace to a gentle stop, his body feeling suddenly heavy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a slow exhale, his eyesight clearing. He pulled out of her slowly, the sound of her breathing loud against the sudden dip of quietness. Her hand fell against her closed eyes, her lips still parted only slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen rested a hand against his chest, feeling the thumps of his racing heart. He shifted upwards to caress the side of her warm face with a shaky hand. He whispered her name, afraid for just a split second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her hand away to look up at him, breathless and sweaty, her eyes crinkled up as she smiled. “Hyun,” she whispered back. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen broke out into a smile, feeling tiredness sweep over him. “I love you,” he repeated back to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they slipped into their night clothes and under the covers where they tangled themselves in each other’s arms, basking in the aftermath glow of their love, dinner long ago forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>